


The Art of Persuasion

by uniquepov



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [7]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want me to <i>what</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own, don’t make money from it, don’t sue.
> 
> Wendymr and Lindenharp started it!

“You want me to _what_?”

“It’s really not that different to what you normally do.”

“It damned well is.”

“It’s not. You’re just being obstinate. Sir.”

“I notice, Sergeant, you always call me ‘sir’ when you’ve said something mean.”

“We always hurt the ones we love, _sir_. Now, can we please get on with this?”

“No means no.”

“I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

“Just how do you plan to manage that?”

“I have my ways.”

“Sergeant, you could promise me dinner, a pint, a backrub, and a blow job under me desk. I’m still not wearing those purple bloody socks.”


End file.
